The main purpose of a dumpster is to store rubbish until it is emptied by a garbage truck and disposed of. Dumpsters can be used for all kinds of waste or for recycling purposes. Most dumpsters are emptied weekly by a hired rubbish removal service.
Many businesses, apartment buildings, schools, offices, and industrial sites have one or more dumpsters to store the waste that they generate. Dumpsters are emptied by front-loading garbage trucks. These trucks have large prongs on the front which are aligned and inserted into pockets on the dumpster. Hydraulics then lift the prongs and the dumpster, eventually flipping the dumpster upside-down and emptying its contents into the truck's hopper or storage compartment. Other dumpsters are smaller and are emptied by rear-loading trucks.
There is a need for refuse containers, and more specifically, to unitary ornamental front load containers, ornamental surrounds, and front load containers.